icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Jocelyne Lamoureux
| birth_place = Grand Forks, North Dakota | career_start = 2008 | website = }} }} Jocelyne Lamoureux (born July 3, 1989) is an American ice hockey forward. She was named to the United States women’s ice hockey team for the 2010 Winter Olympics along with her twin sister Monique, winning a silver medal.Team USA.org: Vancouver women’s hockey team announced. Both sisters have dual American and Canadian citizenship. Meet the new Team USA, by Richard O'Brien, p.E6, The Record:Kitchener, Cambridge, Waterloo, Saturday, November 4, 2006 Lamoureux plays NCAA hockey for the University of North Dakota. Playing career *Jocelyne and her twin sister were both all-state in soccer as teenagers.Sports Illustrated, House of Hockey by Garry Smith, February 1, 2010, p.60 Together, they played on the Peewee A Boys' team in 2001-02 team at twelve years old (called the Wheat Kings) and led them to the North Dakota State Hockey championship. Afterwards, they accepted a scholarship to Shattuck-St. Mary’s Prep in Minnesota, the same school that Sidney Crosby played at.Sports Illustrated, House of Hockey by Garry Smith, February 1, 2010, p.60 At Shattuck-St. Mary’s, the Lamoureux sisters led the school to four state titles and three national championships (2005, 2006 and 2007). In her freshman year, she accumulated 102 points (47 goals, 55 assists) in 60 games in 2004-05. The following season, she had 137 points (68 goals, 69 assists) in 59 games to place second on the team in points and first in goals. In 2006-07, she ranked second on the team with 131 points (65 goals, 66 assists), and tallied 107 points (42 goals, 65 assists) in 27 games as a senior Minnesota Golden Gophers As a Freshman in 2008-09, she finished second on the team and fourth in the nation with 65 points (28 goals, 37 assists). The Gophers appeared in the NCAA Women's Frozen Four. At season’s end, she was earned All-WCHA First Team and All-WCHA Rookie Team honors. North Dakota Fighting Sioux In 2009, Jocelyne and her sister transferred from Minnesota to North Dakota. The reason for the transfer to their home state was attributed to the fact that North Dakota hired Brian Idalski, a former coach at the USA Hockey Development Camps.Sports Illustrated, House of Hockey by Garry Smith, February 1, 2010, p.62 USA Hockey Her first exposure to USA Hockey was at the USA Hockey Player Development Camp. She ended up being a four-time USA Hockey Player Development Camp attendee (2004–07). She was a two-time USA Hockey Women's National Festival participant (2008–09) and a member of the U.S. Women's Under-22 Select Team for the 2008 Under-22 Series. She led the team with two goals. Lamoureux also participated as a two-time member of the U.S. Women's Select Team for the Four Nations Cup (1st-2008, 2nd-2006). Recently, she was a member of the U.S. Women's National Team for the 2009 International Ice Hockey Federation World Women's Championship that won gold.http://hockey.teamusa.org/athletes/jocelyne-lamoureux Currently, she is a member of the 2009–10 United States national women's ice hockey team. Jocelyne and her sister, Monique Lamoureux will be the first set of twins ever to play women's ice hockey in the Olympics.http://www.usahockey.com/Template_Usahockey.aspx?NAV=TU_02_01_05&id=276542 Awards and honors * 2008-09 WCHA finalist, Pre-season Rookie of the Yearhttp://www.wcha.com/sports/w-hockey/spec-rel/092308aab.html * All-WCHA First Team, 2009 * WCHA All-Rookie Team, 2009http://www.gophersports.com/ViewArticle.dbml?SPSID=41204&SPID=3323&DB_OEM_ID=8400&ATCLID=272438 *WCHA Player of the Week (Week of January 23, 2012)http://www.wcha.com/women/pres1112/201201/jan25wpw.pdf Personal Her father Jean-Pierre was a backup goaltender at the University of North Dakota from 1979-83.Sports Illustrated, House of Hockey by Garry Smith, February 1, 2010, p. 54 Besides her twin sister, Lamoureux has four brothers. Jean-Philippe led the Lincoln Stars to the Clark Cup as a teenager and played for Team USA in the 2004 Viking Cup. In addition, he is in the Buffalo Sabres system. He was the 2008-09 Goalie of the Year in the East Coast Hockey League. In 2009, he also led the Alaska Aces to the ECHL Finals.Sports Illustrated, House of Hockey by Garry Smith, February 1, 2010, p.62 Jacques was an All-America centre in 2009 for Air Force Academy. In addition, he was a finalist for the Hobey Baker Award.Sports Illustrated, House of Hockey by Garry Smith, February 1, 2010, p.62 Pierre-Paul played for the University of Manitoba, and is a student-assistant coach for the North Dakota hockey team. Mario skated for Team USA at the 2006 Viking Cup and currently plays for the North Dakota Fighting Sioux men’s team. Her mother, Linda, competed in the Boston Marathon.Sports Illustrated, House of Hockey by Garry Smith, February 1, 2010, p.55 One of their childhood neighbours, Scott Howe plays at the Air Force Academy. References Category:Shattuck St. Mary's Hockey players Category:Olympic silver medalists for the United States Category:Female ice hockey players Category:American ice hockey players Category:Olympic ice hockey players of the United States Category:2010 Olympian Category:Minnesota Golden Gophers women's ice hockey players Category:North Dakota Fighting Sioux women's ice hockey players Category:Member of the American National Team Category:Born in 1989